


Baby Goodnight (Translation)

by waterzooi (eexiee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 13:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6807307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/waterzooi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So you’re closest to Doyoung?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Goodnight (Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784708) by [exochrome (yuraxchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome). 



> MERCI to [exochrome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome) for allowing me to translate her fic! I'm in love with her Jaeyong!!

Taeyong was about to close the bathroom door behind himself when someone stopped him. Surprised, he opened the door a tiny bit and Jaehyun burst in, slamming the door before locking it.

“Jaehyun?” he said, surprised. 

“So you’re closest to Doyoung?” Jaehyun smirked. Taeyong sighed and he turned away, pulling off his t-shirt. He was exhausted and the only thing he wanted to do at that point was take a shower, not listen to his boyfriend’s bullshit. “So you’re not going to answer me?” Jaehyun insisted, crossing his arms. 

Taeyong carefully avoided looking at Jaehyun’s biceps contracting, knowing full well Jaehyun was doing it on purpose. Looking down at the floor, he unbuttoned his jeans, taking them off and folding them before putting them at the edge of the sink with his shirt. Annoyed by his silence, Jaehyun approached him and gripped his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. 

“Listen, Jae, I just want to take a shower,” mumbled the older boy, rubbing his eyes. Hearing Taeyong’s weary tone, Jaehyun pouted and let go of his shoulder. Taeyong took his boxers off and stepped into the shower. He closed his eyes and stuck his head under the showerhead, letting the hot water relieve his aching muscles. Taeyong wasn’t really surprised to hear the rustling of clothes or to feel a draft before a warm body stuck to his. 

Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s slim waist and placed a kiss on against his neck. Taeyong sighed contentedly and dropped his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. Jaehyun’s body heat against his own was more soothing than he’d expected. Jaehyun dragged his lips along Taeyong’s neck to his right shoulder, leaving soft butterfly kisses. When he began to nibble at the pale skin, Taeyong stifled a groan and straightened up, collecting his senses. 

“Sorry,” Jaehyun breathed. 

“No, it’s not you, it’s just that…”

“You’re exhausted, I know,” his lover interrupted. “I don’t expect anything more than a hug, I promise. So just relax.”

Taeyong threw him a hesitant glance over his shoulder, then smiled when he read the sincerity on the younger boy’s tired face. He nodded and let Jaehyun wash his hair, his boyfriend’s fingers starting to gently massage his scalp. 

Normally, it was Taeyong who took care of the others. But when it was just the two of them, Jaehyun stole his role. The younger boy was attentive towards all the NCT members, but he was particularly attentive towards Taeyong, and it was obvious even when they were in public. Taeyong didn’t complain; he was grateful to his boyfriend even though they still had to be discreet. He liked to feel Jaehyun’s presence near him, he liked touching him. Jaehyun was reassuring. Taeyong sometimes panicked when faced with the sight of all these people they didn’t know. He would get nervous and would close himself off in silence. In those moments, Jaehyun would put a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him or trying to catch his eye, and Taeyong felt much lighter. Kind of like tonight. 

As soon as he’d rinsed his hair, Taeyong made his boyfriend turn around so he could return the favor. Jaehyun bent his legs to match Taeyong’s height, chuckling when Taeyong hit his back. Jaehyun, however, didn’t budge, and Taeyong said nothing, just smiling to himself. 

As soon as they were both finally clean, they dried themselves quickly. Taeyong slipped on his pajamas while Jaehyun brushed his teeth, still wearing just a towel. Taeyong let his gaze travel down his boyfriend’s body, enjoying the sight of his pale skin, his curves, his growing muscles. Taeyong’s gaze met Jaehyun’s in the mirror and Taeyong looked away, caught red-handed. Blushing slightly, he nudged the younger boy and started brushing his own teeth, brushing more vigorously than usual to hide his embarrassment (and also carefully avoiding looking at Jaehyun). 

It was stupid - they were together after all - and Jaehyun was never hesitant about observing him or complimenting his physique. But Taeyong was still a bit shy in situations like this, even though he had no reason to be. They’d seen each other naked a million times even before they started going out, after all. And Taeyong knew Jaehyun’s body better than anyone else...

At that thought, he nearly choked. Jaehyun, who was leaning against the door as he waited, raised an eyebrow. Taeyong rinsed his mouth, putting away his toothbrush and moved towards the door in a hurry, grabbing his dirty clothes in the process. Jaehyun made no commentary, following him in silence. 

Ten was in the hallway when they came out of the bathroom. He looked them up and down before exchanging a knowing smile with Jaehyun. Taeyong rolled his eyes, muttering “perverts” as he returned to his room. Jaehyun didn’t even bother getting dressed, dropping himself on his boyfriend’s bed. 

“Exhibitionist!” Yuta cried before fleeing the room. 

“He’s not wrong,” Taeyong added. 

“As if that bothers you,” Jaehyun replied, offended. Taeyong shook his head, annoyed. He put away his clothes then closed the door. As he approached the bed, Jaehyun grabbed his wrist and pulled Taeyong on top of him, Taeyong letting out a (very manly) cry of surprise. 

“Idiot,” he sighed. Jaehyun smiled widely, showing all his teeth, and wrapped his arms around Taeyong, rolling them both over so that they were face to face. 

“You seem less tired,” Jaehyun commented. 

“Jae, I already said -”

“No, I mean...your face is brighter. I prefer that,” interrupted his boyfriend. He smiled shyly and Taeyong couldn’t resist kissing him. The kiss was soft, chaste, even, before becoming a more sensual exchange. Taeyong pushed him away gently when the kiss became more intense, earning a groan from Jaehyun.

“I’m always tired,” he whispered, “and we have to get up early tomorrow.”

“You’re really an old man, seriously,” Jaehyun sighed, smiling all the while. Taeyong frowned, annoyed, but Jaehyun didn’t give him time to reply, placing a few kisses on his lips to keep him quiet. His childish attitude made Taeyong smile and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s neck, closing his eyes. Jaehyun kissed his forehead and ran his fingers through Taeyong’s still-wet hair. These gentle gestures lulled Taeyong to sleep in the younger boy’s arms. 

Jaehyun waited until Taeyong was sleeping deeply before getting up. He tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and turned off the light before leaving the room, whispering a barely audible “good night,” and then he went to bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment here, but please also go give [exochrome](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome) some lovin' on her page!!


End file.
